Sixth Sword
by Lady Kaitlin
Summary: America is cleaning out his attic when he finds and old sword.  Behind the sword is a painful memory of America and his "father", George Washington.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved in the anime.**

**Readers, reviews, etc. are loved. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixth Sword<strong>

America sighed as he looked at the dust covered attic. Recently, he had cleaned out his storage closet and found so many old memories. It was too painful to get rid of anything so he had left the closet alone. He knew the same process would probably happen again as he stood in his attic, but it at least needed some dusting.

He grabbed one large cardboard box and dusted off the outside. It was so old that the written label had worn off. America thrust it aside, not daring to look at what was inside. He repeated this process with many other boxes as he gradually made his way to the back of the small room.

In the far left corner of the room he found a pile of possessions that were not in cardboard boxes. He must have been too lazy to tuck them away properly.

He slowly looked through the pile. The things brought back only small memories. Most were simply gifts from old friends he had never used but once. However, at the bottom of the pile was an item that caught his attention.

America pulled out a long sword and examined it. Its handle was beautifully made and encrusted with an old fashion design. The blade was made of pure silver and covered by a scabbard. The scabbard was a simple red that had faded over the past two centuries.

It had been a gift from his first president. A memory washed over America as remembered every detail about the day he was given the sword.

_The curious, blonde haired, blue eyed country stood next to a small bed. A much older man was lying in the bed aimlessly looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were filled with mystery._

_It was December 14, 1799 and America knew that his former first president was about to die. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at George Washington in silence. The man had been like a father to him._

"_I don't want you to go." America said in a sad tone._

_The former president sighed and closed his eyes._

"_America, I'm more than honored to have been your first president and you father. I've helped win your independence and set a government system in place. I've done more than a man could ever dream of doing in one life time." George opened his eyes and looked at the crying country._

"_But…" America began to protest._

"_John Adams is your president now and I'm sure he'll take great care of you." George took a deep, shaky breath._

"_I know, I'll always have new presidents now. But what about a father? You're the only father I'll ever have." America looked down at the floor and wiped a tear from his cheek._

_The former president smiled at the small boy. After a few minutes, Washington came up with an idea to cheer up the new country._

"_America, do you see that sword over there? The one all the way to the right in that sword rack?" Washington pointed towards the far end of the room. _

_America looked towards where his father pointed. He saw a rack that contained six different swords._

"_The one with a red cover on it?" He asked._

"_Yes. I want you to have that sword, America. That way you can always have something to remember me by."_

_America walked over and picked up the sword. He held it clumsily with both hands. He smiled and walked back towards the bed._

_George coughed and America rushed towards his side._

"_Dad?" He questioned._

_The former president grabbed America's hand._

"_Goodbye, my son. Take care of my sword." Life slipped out of George Washington's eyes and his skin became cold._

"_No, wait! DAD!"_

America snapped out of the past and carefully dusted the sword off. He still remembered the rest of that painful day. Washington had given away the five other swords in his will to various family members. But no one remembered the sixth sword that was missing that day from the sword rack; no one but America.

America slowly placed the sword back on top of the pile of things. He smiled as he thought of the date, February 22, 2012. Two hundred and eighty long years ago America's "father" was born. For two hundred and twelve years America had celebrated his birthday alone.

He looked at the sword one more time before turning to leave the half-dusted attic.

_Happy birthday, Dad._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I wanted to write a little something for George Washington's birthday, since it is today, and hetalia so here it is! This was pretty fun to write hehe. Some important notes are that the whole swords thing I found about after doing some research. Geroge Washington did leave five of his swords in his will to his family. He did have more than five swords, however, that I herd from a few sources. So I had this idea. Also, a scabbard is the tube thing that goes over the blade of a sword. I didn't know that term originally so I figured I'd add in that not for anyone else who had no clue what it was xD.<strong>


End file.
